1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench having two driving or output structures or devices and having a structure for simplifying the manufacturing procedures and for decreasing the manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ratchet wrenches or socket wrenches may comprise an input shaft and an output shaft coupled together with a jointed or angle adjustable structure for allowing the input shaft and the output shaft to be rotated relative to each other to various angular positions.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,654 to Mercer discloses one of the typical adjustable angled socket wrench extensions including an angle adjustable structure coupled between the input shaft and the output shaft for allowing the input shaft to be rotated relative to the output shaft to various angular positions. However, the socket wrench extension includes only one driving structure or device for rotating or driving the output shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,499 to Wisbey discloses a typical ratchet wrench including two modes of reciprocating manual input, and including an output driving member having a polygonal projection for engaging with and for driving fasteners, tool extensions, or the like. However, a complicated selector switch is required to be engaged into the tiny ratchet wrench for controlling the driving direction of the output driving member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,584 to Chu discloses another typical ratchet wrench including an additional output driving device also having an output driving stem for engaging with and for driving fasteners, tool extensions, or the like. However, similarly, a complicated selector switch is required to be engaged into the tiny ratchet wrench for controlling the driving direction of the output driving device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,386 to Chiang discloses a further typical ratchet wrench including dual driving means device also having an output driving member for engaging with and for driving fasteners, tool extensions, or the like. However, similarly, a complicated selector switch is required to be engaged into the tiny ratchet wrench for controlling the driving direction of the output driving device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ratchet wrenches.